Weep No More
by VampireGoddess12Xx
Summary: “Shed no tear, Oh shed no tear, the flow’r will bloom another year,Shed no tear, Oh shed no tear, The flow’r will bloom another year, Shed no tear, shed no tear, shed no tear, shed no tear,Weep no more, Oh weep no more, Weep no more, Weep no more,


**Weep No More**

Sesshomaru looked upon the cold frail body of his beloved mate. Tears slipped from his eyes and dripped on to her face that was once so warm and beautiful. Her lips were blue and cold her eye's vacant and closed. What was once so full of life and so happy and joyful was now left cold, dead, and broken. Sesshomaru held her cold body closed to his as if his warmth could bring her back. He cupped her cheek and turned her dead face towards him. Tears fell from his eyes onto her's and dripped down her cheek's as if they were her own tears falling. The wind blew his silver hair and her raven hair in directions only wind could created. The back of his hand lightly caressed her frozen cheeks. Death has claimed his beautiful angel. Stolen her away and left him lonely and without her. Sadness and grief enveloped his aura and showed clearly in his being.

Gently Sesshomaru lifted her from the ground and held her bridal style as he had done so many times while she lived. The wind blew leaves and other things in circles around them. Kagome's white dress blue with the wind angelically. The moonlight shown on them making the scene itself seem sad but angelic. Anyone who saw this despairingly beautiful sight would morn for the loss the great western lord was suffering. Kagome's hand hung in a way only death could create. Sesshomaru walked carefully so not to jostle her dead body to much. She was dead but still perfect, one thing that death had not claimed yet and he did not want to ruin it. He walked toward the cherry tree she would always sit under, a burial hole had already been made and two young children with sad barren faces waited for their loved and cherished mother to be put to her her final resting place.

Her body was carefully lowered to the dirty ground below. Dirty was placed over her body and before long the only sign Kagome's body rested there was the soft dirt and grave stone with her name on it. Tears fell onto the already moist dirt from the children and the mate of the deceased. Servant's of the castle also mourned the loss of something so special. Kagome had been the life of the castle. She was kind to everyone no matter what or who they may be. She was loved by all. Flowers were placed on her grave from the children and the mate and also other's from the castle. White lilies, her favorite but also one rose from Sesshomaru was placed on top of all the others.

The moon was high in the sky now. It's light shown directly over the grave and the only person visiting at this late hour of the night and early morn. Tears again slipped from his eyes onto the grave as he remembered her smile, her laugh, her eyes, her lips and everything about her he'd never see again. The tears left great moist spots in the dirt and the moonlight shown them brightly. Wind whipped around Sesshomaru forcing his hair left and right then left again. It seemed to be singing he thought. It sang in the voice Kagome would sing in.

"_Shed no tear, Oh shed no tear, the flow'r will bloom another year,_

_Shed no tear, Oh shed no tear, The flow'r will bloom another year,_

_Shed no tear, shed no tear, shed no tear, shed no tear,_

_Weep no more, Oh weep no more, Weep no more,_

_Weep no more, Oh weep no more, weep no more..."_

The wind sang in a quiet yet beautiful whisper, the whisper of Kagome's voice. Time seemed to pause, Sesshomaru slowly turned around and looked in awe. There in all her glory, was he's beloved mate, or her spirit at least. She floated and was dressed in a beautiful light, light blue gown. She smiled down upon him in the most beautiful smile he had ever seen. She floated towards him and placed a hand on his cheek. He could feel it and not feel it at the same time. He could feel the warmth it radiated but not the hand itself. Kagome's ghostly fingers gently rubbed over he's tears.

"_Shed no tear, Oh shed no tear, the flow'r will bloom another year,_

_Shed no tear, Oh shed no tear, The flow'r will bloom another year,_

_Shed no tear, shed no tear, shed no tear, shed no tear,_

_Weep no more, Oh weep no more, Weep no more,_

_Weep no more, Oh weep no more, weep no more..."_

Her eye's were happy and sad all at the same time. Sad because she was dead, but happy because she would see him one last time before descending to the Heavens. Sesshomaru placed his hand over her's though he could not feel it. His eyes fluttered close as he savored this last moment. One last tear slipped through closed eye as he felt her warmth fade as she finally descended away from him. The tear fell to the ground and Sesshomaru turned towards the castle and walked away from her grave with a sad smile on his face.

He would weep no more

**Um this came to me when I was listening to the song _Weep No More _sung by the a high school trebble choir(not mine..) My choir at my school is doing the song as well. The whole song is not on here, it's truely a beautiful song you can find it on youtube. The one I listened to was an FMA tribute with the song the video was awesome to... Well tell me what ya think because I really love reveiws **

**Annnd if any of you have read the series Vampire Kisses the manga for it is out . I just read it and it is freaking awesome! If you havent read it I totally recomend it but before you read the manga read the series there are only 4 books and there pretty short.. And just so you know the manga is totally different. The author of them is Ellen Schreiber..yeah she's totally awesome **


End file.
